Something Like That
by Poetic License To Kill
Summary: All that Roxas wants is to let go and get away from it all. What he gets instead, though, is an arrogant redhead with a dangerous reputation and a motorcycle. It's not perfect, but he figures it'll work. AkuRoku
1. Into the Airwaves

Disclaimer: I'd love to lay claim to Kingdom Hearts and make you all envy me for bringing the greatness that is KH. But I really can't afford a lawsuit right now, so there you go.

A/N: Here's a little plot bunny that's been hopping around my head for a couple months now. The beginning is slightly rough, because all I really have figured out is the meat of the story and the ending, but I was just kind of like, SCREW IT! And wrote something down. Hopefully, I'll be able to update this on a semi-regular basis (I'm thinking once a week? Maybe twice? But that's pushing it). Anywho~, I hope you all like it

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Into the Airwaves<strong>

"The L.A. girls were lacing up their sneakers  
>They run the boardwalks and the beach<br>This fishbowl life is all they need  
>It's everything I needed, too<br>Until I heard the news."

- Jack's Mannequin, 'Into the Airwaves

**"And now," Sora said, hand poised on the doorknob** and looking as though he was going to explode with excitement. "We come to the most exciting part of the whole tour! Your room!"

Roxas was braced for something childish. Cream walls with a purple comforter on the bed, like when he was a kid because Namine, his best friend, had the same thing. Or maybe blue walls with dinosaurs everywhere like he'd always told Cloud he wanted. Maybe it was a little unfair ('Assuming – it makes an ass outta u'n'me,' his middle school soccer coach used to say), but he really didn't know either of his brothers anymore, and anyways, Sora always had questionable taste when it came to decorating.

But when Sora pushed open the door, Roxas was slightly surprised that instead of anything kiddy or obscenely bright, he was greeted by the sight of beige walls and a blue comforter on a bed tucked into the corner of the little den-cum-bedroom. A small desk squatted over on the opposite side of the room and a dresser t hold his close was right next to the door. Over all, it was a small room, just like everything else in the apartment (the whole 'tour' Sora was so excited about was nothing more then him pointing out the other two bedrooms barely bigger than this one, a living room, kitchen, and the one bathroom they would all have to share), but it would make due, at least until he could get a place of his own…whenever that would be.

A gentle nudge on his back made Roxas start and look back at his so far silent other brother, Cloud. The older blonde nodded into the room and Roxas realized they were both waiting for him to step inside. Hurriedly he crossed the threshold, his brother following closely behind, and shrugged off the one backpack he'd managed to scrounge up from the house before leaving. He took a moment to look around the room, just to make it seem like he was genuinely interested in seeing what, exactly, his new home looked like.

"So?" prompted Sora, eagerness dripping from his voice. "What do you think? Cloud was the one who decorated it, kept saying how I'd make it look really stupid. Personally, I think he made it a little boring, but we can go and pick up some posters or something tomorrow. Unless you don't like posters, or something, because that's cool, you know –"

"Sora," Cloud interrupted. His voice was startling, far deeper than Roxas had ever imagined it would be, and so soft he almost missed it. "Give the kid a second."

Roxas swelled indignantly at being called a kid, but forced a smile on to calm Sora's nerves and said, "It's great. I like it a lot." Maybe not the most sincere-sounding assurance, but it was the best he could do and anyway, Sora seemed to relax a little.

"Cool," he said, stepping around Roxas. He padded across the carpet almost silently and tugged on a lamp string, effectively illuminating the entire room. He stared out the small window next to the bed for a second then turned back around with a grin on his face. "I'm gonna order a pizza or Chinese or something for dinner. That cool? What do you want?"

Roxas shrugged and Sora fidgeted uncomfortably before saying, awkwardly, "So…cool. Pizza, I guess. I'm gonna do that. You stay here, get adjusted, use the bathroom if you need. It was a long train ride, so…yeah."

He rushed from the room and Roxas sagged, rubbing the back of his neck absently, lost in thought. It had been a long train ride from Twilight Town to Hollow Bastion, and one that had left him far too much time to simply think about the reasons he was finally seeing his brothers again after eight years apart. It was so weird, having Sora all awkward around him when they used to sit around and just talk about nothing for hours and hours.

"He's trying really hard, you know," came Cloud's too quiet voice. Once again, it made Roxas jump; he'd forgotten his oldest brother was even there. "He wants to get to know you again."

Roxas desperately wanted to say, "_And you don't?_" but bit his tongue and nodded. Of course Cloud didn't – he'd left everything behind when he and Sora ran away. He'd made that abundantly clear in the note he wrote to Mom explaining where the two of them were. _We're gone and aren't coming back. You were never our mother: _that was what he said. Mom cried and cried; that was when she started drinking again, after six months sober.

_Mom_. The thought caused a pang in his chest. He was waiting for her to call on the disconnected cellphone sitting like a rock in his pocket, for her to pop out of nowhere and shout, SURPRISE! Because all of this was a joke – a really unfunny joke, but one he could come to laugh at in time, albeit grudgingly. His mom loved him, didn't she? He was a good son, not like Sora or Cloud – he never abandoned her. He was always there, cancelling plans with friends when she needed him, moving from house to house and apartment to apartment when her boyfriends dumped her like old cabbage, never ever complaining, not once. _The only man I can ever count on, _she wrote in a card not two days ago, for his fifteenth birthday. _The one thing I love most in the world._

It should have been safe to tell her – three little words shouldn't have destroyed his whole life in less than forty-eight hours, right? But when he'd come home after school the next day and found his sole bag of stuff – which was beyond depressing in and of itself; his whole life was condensed into one stupid, old Nike bag – with a one-way train ticked to Hollow Bastion leaving in an hour and a half sitting on top of it, he discovered just how hard everything around you can fall down because of three little words.

Just three. Just some stupid words that formed together in a stupid sentence he never expected the repercussions of.

"_Mom, I'm gay."_

* * *

><p>Eh. Good, bad, I don't know – I'm leaving it up to you to tell me! I know it's super short, but I just wanna get a feel for what everyone thinks. Reviews = love, which makes the world go 'round! They also increase my ego and make me want to update faster!<p>

PS – can anyone tell me what a 'hit count' is? I'm pretty new to this fanfiction thing and am slightly confused O_o


	2. Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes

Disclaimer: Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight…I wish I may, I wish I might, that I could own Kingdom Hearts? Please? No? Damn.

A/N: Totally just saw Captain America opening day and I am like, in love. He's been my fictional-character-crush since I was like, seven and now I saw the movie and I just about died. I was all, ACK!

Thanks to everybody who reviewed! You guys made me want to get this chapter out super fast! I wouldn't expect updates this quick in the future, though. Sorry

Enjoy! Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes<strong>

"So boycott love  
>Detox just to retox<br>And I'd promise you anything for another shot at life  
>Imperfect boys with their perfect lives<br>Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy."

- Fall Out Boy, 'Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes'**  
><strong>

**Dinner was an awkward affair.** Roxas had emerged from his room a while later to find Sora shutting the front door on the pizza guy's retreating back. Precariously poised on his arm were several large square boxes, the top of which proudly declared MARTY'S AUTHENTIC ITALIAN TO GO in bold read letters. At Roxas's questioning look, Sora glanced at the pizza boxes and grinned sheepishly, admitting, "I didn't know what to order, so I just picked out some of my favorites."

Roxas nodded and averted his blue gaze away from the matching one on Sora. "I like cheese," he supplied helpfully.

"Oh." Everything on Sora, from his brunette spikes to his face to his shoulders, seemed to fall slightly. "That's the one kind I didn't get…you never really liked it as a kid, so I just thought…"

"It's, you know, okay," Roxas awkwardly tried to assure his brother. "I like other kinds, too." _Not really._

Sora nodded deafetedly, moving towards the kitchen. Following behind, Roxas watched as Sora laid the boxes along one side of the stove and Cloud effortlessly reached above the middle Strife brother to grab three plates from a cabinet above his head. It amazed Roxas just how tall Cloud had become. When the two left, he was a lanky teen lucky to reach five-foot-six with his spikes. Now he must have been over six foot tall and had to work out regularly. Sora, on the other hand, was still slight, though he'd grown a few inches and well defined, graceful muscles were visible beneath his skin. It made Roxas feel small by comparison, even if the two were the same height.

"Come and help yourself, Rox," said Sora, grin back in place. The perpetual smile almost made Roxas want to do the same; at least that hadn't changed. The brunette would have so many laugh lines later in life.

Roxas hesitated for a moment, but then his stomach rumbled loudly and he admitted defeat, grabbing a plate from Cloud's pale hands and looked over his options. To say that Sora had questionable tastes would be too nice. On one pizza, several dead anchobes lying on beds of spinach and bacon bits stared at him, their dead eyes eerie. On another, a fried egg sat in the middle bleeding yolk, and on yet another grape, pickles, and pepperonis all sat together as though it were the most normal thing in the world. Shuddering down his repulsion, Roxas grabbed the most normal looking piece he could find (it had chicken, mushrooms, shrimp, and bacon), figuring anything he didn't like he could pick off (which would be most of the toppings, though they would probably still leave a weird aftertaste…damn). Once out of the way, Roxas watched with mild disgust as Sora took one or two pieces of each type. Cloud grabbed some of the fried-egg monstrosity (_gag_) and the three trooped to the well worn wood table sitting catawampus between the kitchen and living room, as the apartment lacked an actual eating space besides a two-seater breakfast bar.

The only noise filling the tension laced silence was the sound of chewing and swallowing. The only one who seemed unaffected was Cloud, who kept his eyes trained on his plate and the gooey mess of egg yolk it held. Roxas could barely look at his or Sora's food without gagging. His own plate held several piece of discarded mushroom and shrimp, neither of which he could stand. At one point, all three brothers reached for the bottle of ranch in the center of the table at once. A chuckle dislodged from Sora's throat.

"Still eating ranch on your pizza, huh, Rox?" he asked easily. "Us, too."

"I figured," he said, wrenching the bottle from Cloud's now slack grip. Sora winced at the harsh tone, which made Cloud glare, which in turn made Roxas feel a little guilty; it had come out a little more irritated than intended. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Sora had apparently had enough of the silence and was continuing to talk.

"You got a girlfriend?" he asked with a sly smile toying on his lips. "Bet you do – the Strife man charm, you know."

Biting back a rueful smile, Roxas resisted the urge to blurt, '_well, if by 'girlfriend' you mean a six-foot-four guy with a penis the size of Zimbabwe, then sure.'_ Instead, he thought for a moment of Setzer, the guy he'd been sort-of seeing for a while. Setz was about sixteen, only about a year older, and had hooked up with Roxas after a struggle match that the younger had lost, badly. In fact, a little less than a week ago, Roxas lost his virginity to Setzer. The memory wasn't one that brought him a loving warmth, or anything: the two had been making out in the back of Setzer's car, one thing lead to another, and it was sort of a wham, bam, thank you ma'am after that (except without the ma'am part). It'd hurt like a bitch, too. In the recent insanity, he'd just about forgotten.

Unwilling to admit that he was gay to his brothers, Roxas shrugged and said, "More of a…friend with benefits, I guess. Nothing serious."

Sora and Cloud's eyebrows both rose at the mention of a 'friend with benefits' but neither said anything.

"What's her name?" Cloud asked. As what was becoming per usual, his soft voice startled Roxas.

"Uh, it's, uh, Serena." _Smooth, Rox. Real smooth._ "She's sixteen. Silvery hair – she dyes it, I think – and purple eyes. Really dramatic. Does Struggle. That was how we met. Absolutely _rockin_' body."

"How far'd you get?" Sora asked, smile turning knowing. "Second base? Third base?"

"Home run."

Sora's jaw dropped and Cloud's eyes just_ barely_ widened.

"B-but –" Sora stuttered, looking desperately at Cloud. He gawked for a few moments like a fish before Cloud very calmly reach over and clicked shut Sora's jaw with his fingers. It was slightly comical.

"Did you use a condom?" Cloud said, as if he weren't totally blown away by the news.

"Yup." Which was true. And lots and lots of lube. But these two didn't need to know that their little brother was not actually the one doing any boning.

Cloud nodded. Sora's jaw dropped once more as he looked back and forth between the two.

"B-but, you're only like…fourteen! That's really –"

An irrational anger filled Roxas at Sora getting his age wrong, even if it was only by a few days. And was it really so shocking? He'd figured out in more recent years what those marks on both Sora and Cloud's chests and necks when they came home from the movies were. And seriously, even if they'd been gone eight years, Roxas still remembered both of their birthdays like someone had taken a knife and permanently engraved it into his mind.

"Fifteen, actually," he snapped. Though, had his thinking not been clouded by his suddenly furious haze, he'd have realized that in all actuality, he had only been fourteen at the time. "Or have you forgotten that, too?"

Sora looked confused. "Rox, I know you're fifteen but –"

"So why'd you get it wrong?" Roxas interrupted, raising his voice. He gripped the edges of the table, not meeting either of his brothers' eyes, which he could feel burning into his skull. "Eight years with zero contact is a long time, Sora, and I just want to know how you can sit here and act like you guys never did anything wrong at all, like everything is normal, when it most definitely is _not?_"

"Roxas –"

"No!" The loud screeching of chair legs against linoleum went off like a gunshot as Roxas burst to his feet. "No! I know it's been a long damn time since we last saw each other, but I'd have thought you'd remember my birthday considering it was the _day you decided to run away!_ I'd have thought you'd want to document the best day of your lives in history, or something like that, because it sure seems to me like you were happy without me or Mom considering that you never even _called_, not even _once,_ and left me with no way to get in touch with you –"

"Roxas!"

"Shut up!" he was shouting now, years of pent up emotions he'd thought himself over and done with bubbling up from somewhere deep inside him. "I don't know if you guys remember this or not, but you two were my heroes! You two were the only things stable in my life. Do you know how many guys mom has lived with in the last eight years? How many times I've found her drunk or passed out or had to cancel plans to take care of her? It wasn't my god damn job, and –"

"Shut the hell up."

Sora and Roxas's heads snapped around to stare and glare respectively at Cloud's soft voice. Anger danced like sparks of a fire in his blue eyes, a storm raging over the sea.

"You don't know anything, Roxas," he hissed, venom in his every word. "Do you think we wanted to leave you? No. But we were fifteen and seventeen and we didn't really feel like getting charged with kidnapping. Do _you _know how many times _we_ came home to find Mom passed out or drunk or had to cancel plans to take care of her?" His voice was an awful falsetto of Roxas's and the younger boy winced. "Didn't think so. So shut your god damn mouth because you don't know the half of it, kid."

Fury and humiliation made Roxas's blood boil and he let loose an almighty scream, picking up his plate of half eaten pizza and throwing it to the carpet. It bounced off, no damage done other than a grease stain now on the carpet thanks to the pizza. Roxas cried out once more and stormed away from the table, towards the front door. He wrenched it open and the knob banged against the wall with the force he let loose upon it. He sped across the threshold, stuffing his hands in his pockets so that he didn't hit anyone should he come across someone who pissed him off in the hallway.

"Roxas! Roxas, wait!" he heard Sora call. "Roxas!"

He quickened his pace with no intention of slowing down or waiting for Sora to catch him. He took the stairwell because the crummy elevator was _Temporarily Out of Service, _according to a taped up sign that looked as though someone had off handedly scribbled it. Sora had informed him that it had been 'temporarily' down for nearly a year and a half.

A rush of cool night air hit his sweaty face like a hard slap and it was so refreshing, so without tension or forced conversation, that he wanted to drink it in like soup. He turned right on the sidewalk, towards where a sign said was downtown. As he walked, his heart rate slowed and his skin cooled, making the cold fall air no longer pleasant but uncomfortable, and he drew his black Say Anything hoodie closer to his body.

Okay, so maybe getting that angry had been a little over the top. And maybe wandering around in a city he didn't know at all wasn't the smartest of options. But he was upset and tired and he just wanted to go home, back to Twilight Town, back to his best friends Namine and Hayner and Pence and Olette and even the Disciplinary Committee of Seifer (who totally wanted to bang Hayner), Fuu, and Rai who hated his and his friends' guts. Hell, he even wanted to see Setzer again, if only for some familiarity.

But most of all, he just wanted to see his mom again. He missed her terribly, which was pathetic because it had only been a couple of days since he saw her last. Not to mention, she'd kicked him out of her life. He couldn't help it, though. Because even though he'd had sex and tried to act all grown up, the fact of the matter was, he was fifteen years old and had been rejected by his mother and he'd probably never see his home again. He'd pissed off Cloud, which in and of itself was a feat, and he'd upset Sora, whose big sad eyes wouldn't get out of his head, so now his brothers probably didn't want him, either. He was a dumb gay kid who didn't know when to keep his dumb mouth shut.

Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, Roxas wrapped his arms tightly around himself and sat down on the curb, trying his damndest not to cry.

* * *

><p>So this chapter's a little longer. I don't know if it's good or not; it's like, almost two in the morning and I really want to get this up for you guys and I'm being lazy, so I don't know if it's fantastic. Axel's coming in really soon, promise ;P. Hope you guys liked! Review, please!<p> 


	3. Surrender

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.

A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm so happy with the attention this story is getting. Like, there's not a lot of reviews (I'd really really like more...hint hint hint) but there're a lot of alerts and favorites and the Hit Count (which I now know what that is!) is really high. So thank you to everyone who's read/reviewed/favorited/subscribed. It makes my day every time. Thank you!

Now, without further ado...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Surrender<strong>

"Mother told me yes she told me

That I'd meet girls like you

She also told me, 'Stay away

You never know what you'll catch.'"

- Cheap Trick, 'Surrender'

**Post-initial emotional breakdown, Roxas was sorely **beginning to regret his decision to go wandering, alone, at night, in a city he barely knew. Where the hell was he, anyway? Downtown, for sure, but what street/road/avenue? Did this stupid city have something against street signs, or something? Because he couldn't find one _anywhere_. He tried asking people he passed on the street– mostly fabulously dressed twenty-somethings who sneered at him like he was dirt beneath their Jimmy Choos – but received no reply.

A crack of thunder tore across the earth, making Roxas jumped and a group full of pretty girls exiting a bar screech, right at the same time as the sky opened up and the residents of heaven decided to start dumping bucket upon bucket of water down unto Earth. Great. Fantastic. Roxas pulled his hood tightly over his head. The effort proved to be in vain, however, as, though his hair was protected, pellets of rain still dug into his skin like icy, sharp needles. Great. This was just _great._ Shoving his hands into his jeans pockets, he growled under his breath.

"Damn rain, in the damn city, without any damn street signs –"

He yelped (no, he didn't _scream_ – he let out a very masculine _yelp_) as he ran into what he first assumed to be a building. But buildings weren't made of buttery leather slick with rain water that smelt like cigarettes and aftershave. They also didn't have hands with fingers that wrapped around your biceps before you could fall back on your ass, nor did they comment, in a ridiculously sexy, drawling manner:

"In a bit of a hurry, kid?"

God, that _voice_. It was dripping with arrogance and cockiness and _sex_. Slightly dazed from his run in with not-building-with-a-hot-voice, Roxas slowly raised his chin, up and out of the thin but solid chest it was buried in, and the first thing he saw was red. Loads and loads of red; not nice, natural, gingery, coppery red that coincided with freckles and braces, but a hotter-than-the-sun, fiery red so bright it burned itself into the back of Roxas's eyes. It was all over the place, arranged in wayward spikes that didn't look styled at all but probably would have taken Roxas longer to do than it already took on his hair (which was _way_ too long). Actually...it kind of looked like Sonic the Hedgehog, if Sonic had gotten a really, really bad dye job.

A red eyebrow lifted above an acid green eye which sat above a deep purple tear drop tattoo. Dear god, it was like staring at some sort of drug-induced rainbow. It took him a moment to realize that the hedgehog had spoken.

"Uh, I'm sorry, er...what?" Yeah, Sonic was gonna be swooning over him in no time if he kept up the witty one-liners.

The much, much, _much_ taller (seriously, he may as well have been a building) boy looked annoyed. "I said, 'you in a hurry, kid?'"

"I'm not a kid!" Roxas snapped indignantly. Then, just for good measure, he tacked on an accusatory: "Sonic!" Yeah, he was really making his case here.

Sonic, for his part, looked vaguely amused, though still irritated. "What?" he asked, a chuckle on the edge of his voice.

"Your hair...it kinda looks like Sonic, from the video games...?" Roxas tried explaining lamely. "You know, the hedgehog? Except your hair's more like...Knuckles, or something, but he's got dreds."

"Right," the guy said slowly. "Well, watch where you're going, right? Go get on home to Mommy and Daddy. I'm sure they don't want you breaking curfew on a school night."

Roxas clenched his fists and stared at Not-Sonic's retreating back. What an _asshole._ He wasn't a damn kid, thank you, he was fifteen years old and wasn't even in school yet. Mommy had rejected him and Daddy was long gone – dead or otherwise, he didn't know. What a loser; what a stupid, moronic coc -

"Oh, hey! Hey, wait up!" Roxas called as he jogged to catch up with the redhead, his dilemma before running into the jerk coming back to him. Said jerk stopped about fifty feet away, looking pissed and ready to tell Roxas off.

"Listen, kid," he started irritably. Roxas cut him off.

"My _name_," the blonde hissed, only slightly out of breath (he really needed to get back into shape). "Is Roxas, thank you. I just...uhm, I just needed to know...Do you know what street we're on?"

_Again_ with the eyebrow. He was going to tear it off any minute now.

"Main," Redhead replied, slowly. "You new around here, or something?"

"Very, very new," Roxas replied honestly. "As in, I just got here today new."

"Oh. You're a dumbass."

A heated flush spread across Roxas's cheeks at the unexpected insult. He opened his mouth, a retaliation buzzing on the end of his tongue, but the other guy continued.

"Wandering around in a city you don't know is a dumb move, loser," he added. "Axel, by the way."

It took Roxas a moment to realize that 'Axel' was the guy's name. He nodded dumbly.

"So, you lost or something, kid?" Axel asked.

"_Roxas_."

Axel rolled his green, green eyes skyward, towards the still-raining clouds. Some of his red hair was plastered to his forehead, but the rest of it had yet to be moved. Roxas needed to know what products he used.

"Okay, fine, _Roxy_, you lost?"

"My name -"

"Shut the hell up, Roxy, or I'm not gonna help you find your way back home," Axel snapped, folding his lanky arms across his thin chest. ".Lost?"

"Yes!" Roxas cried, throwing his arms in the air. "Yes, I am totally and completely lost! _Can _you help me find my way back to my apartment!"

A grin that would make the Cheshire Cat envious unfolded across Axel's face and Roxas, once again, blushed. Jesus Christ, it was getting cold. Steam must have been curling off his face from how hot it was compared to the rain. Axel's eyes raked up and down Roxas, which made the boy squirm uncomfortably. His clothes were clinging to him by now, he knew they were. This was horrible. Oh, god, this was_ awful_. He wanted to melt into a puddle like the ones forming on the sidewalk and dry up when the sun came back.

"Okay, then, Roxas," Axel smirked. "Come with me."

"I don't know -"

"C'mon, kid. Where's your sense of adventure? 'Sides, my bike will get us wherever your place is faster than walking would."

Roxas raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Bike?" he repeated.

Axel just grinned.

* * *

><p>When Axel said the word 'bike,' Roxas envisioned a bicycle with a flag on the back and a bell on the front. He was not, however, expecting to be lead to an HD-1 Custom Harley Davidson motorcycle that rested against the curb a block over. It was jet black, with flames shooting up the sides wildly. Words were painted on the left side in fire-orange, curly script. <em>Flurry of Dancing Flames. <em>Axel patted the bike tenderly, a loving expression on his pointy face.

"This is my baby," he said, beaming like a proud parent sending their kid off to kindergarten for the first time. "She's the most important person in my life."

"Uh-huh."

"Shut up. Here." Axel thrust a helmet out towards Roxas, who took it and gave the older (he had to be older if he had a _motorcycle_) a questioning look. "The last thing I need is you getting your head broken because you were being stupid, kid."

Roxas huffed indignantly (this was so going to _ruin his hair!_) but shoved the helmet onto his head nonetheless. Axel was smirking at him again, arms folded.

"What?" Roxas ground out, embarrassed.

"Nothing. You just look kinda hot like that, that's all."

Oh, god, he felt feverish from how hot his face was growing. Who _says_ that kind of stuff to a person they've never met before? Who get on a motorcycle with a weird ass guy he doesn't even know? This was a stupid decision. This was really, really stupid and he should take the helmet off and say, _No thanks_, and keep on walking. This was so, infinitely stupid that he should have someone slap a _Dumbass_ tattoo across his forehead.

"You coming, kid?"

Roxas started, not expecting Axel's voice, and saw the tall, lanky redhead straddling the motorcycle, helmetless with goggles pressing down the top of his hair. It was so...sexy. Without another thought besides getting on the back of this incredibly hot guy's bike and clinging to him like there was no tomorrow, he clambered on behind Axel, far more clumsily than he'd have liked, but it made Axel laugh, which was a really delicious sound, so all was good.

"Okay, I live -" Roxas started when the _Flurry of Dancing Flames _(which is a weird-ass name) gave an almighty roar and they were off like a rocket. This time, it wasn't a manly yelp that escaped his lips – it was a high, shrill scream and he clung to Axel like he was the only stable thing on the planet. Which, at that moment, was. They raced down the street, nearly running over multiple people, Roxas screaming himself hoarse and Axel laughing like a maniac, getting his hair all kinds of wet from the rain. Roxas was soaked through his hoodie and cold beyond all belief.

It was absolutely heart-stoppingly terrifying and cold as frozen hell.

It was also absolutely amazing.

* * *

><p>A very weak ending, but it's there and it's a chapter and it'll be better next time. And I wanna know what you guys think! Please tell me!<p>

-PS. Total shameless self advertising right here, so feel free to ignore it, but I've a got a FictionPress with a buncha poetry on there under the name Here Or There. You should check it out. In my opinion :P


End file.
